


Peas

by JediBubbles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief mention of Admiral Anderson, written for Shenko Fluff Fridays when they were a thing on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediBubbles/pseuds/JediBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Kaidan's POV on Shepard's relationship with peas and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peas

Peas

Contribution to Shenko Fluff Friday. 

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. All of it belongs to EA and Bioware with the possible inclusion of someone else.

—————

Shepard hated peas. Kaidan learned this during their first meal on the SR-1 together, which wasn’t actually together together because she'd only happened to sit next to him at the mess table while Anderson took the seat across from her, but he still counted it. She had banished the peas to a small area of her tray, creating a barrier from the rest of her food using the piece of slightly stale bread that she cut into strips and stacked. He and Anderson had watched this hiding amused smiles into their meals. However, when it became clear that Shepard wasn’t going to eat them, Anderson stared her down and gave an executive order for her to do so. 

He remembered Shepard’s face twisting into something between a pout and a grimace as she reluctantly brought the spoon to her mouth, face turning mulish even as she opened it. A shudder shook her body as she chewed and swallowed, making a face in Anderson’s direction as the older man laughed. 

Anderson had watched her eat for a few more bites before returning to his own dinner, Kaidan watching for one more after that before heartily digging into his own food again. 

It took him a few minutes but he slowly realized that his own pile of peas was gradually enlarging, even though he scooped his peas up into his gluey mashed potatoes every other bite. He looked at Shepard to see if she noticed, only to see her pile of peas decreased halfway. His brow furrowed, then cleared when he watched as she waited for Anderson to be occupied with his own food before scooping her peas up and moving them to his plate. She caught his eyes, he felt one eyebrow go up, and she shook her head for silence as she gave him a sweet conspiratorial smile. 

His heart had lurched and his mouth had moved into an answering smile before he slightly turned his plate so she could drop her peas easier. 

He always remembered that being the first time he saw through her armor of Commander Shepard, a moment where he learned that legends were humans, and they hated peas. The first time that he wanted to know her as a person, rather than just his commanding officer. 

From that point on, she always sat next to him when the meal had peas and moved them to his plate.

So during his first meal on the SR-2, where he managed to steal a spot next to Shepard, and he noticed that his pile of peas was growing, he smiled, shifted in his chair to brush his foot against hers and took a mouthful of peas.


End file.
